


It's Just Another Day

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Bombs, Gen, Killing, Minor Character Death, Prompt Fic, SRS 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i>The Novaks are a family of serial killers, each with their unique M.Os and quirks. Author is free to include other characters, and can be gen or slash.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Has implied Castiel/Lucifer, but nothing that actually pushes through the veil of being shippy. Can be seen as a brother being proud of the other.

Lucifer leaned forward, calm within the panic that spread like a wildfire in front of him. He scanned the crowd, blue eyes immediately finding his little brother. A soft, adoring smile flew up on his face as he watching Castiel with his knives, slashing at the man he held in his arms

Really, it was a sight to see. The crowd was wild, running around with deafening screams. The stage was bloodied with the corpses of the professors, organs and tissue littering the wooden surface. There were police officers trying to enter the room, only to be pushed back by the desperate students, trying to get away from the madman on the stage, who was currently skinning the lecturer for all to see.

He shook his head, a fond smile on his face before he readjusting his firearm, humming quietly to himself. Somewhere outside the auditorium, Michael and Gabriel were waiting for the sound of shots in order to close the doors. It wasn't their greatest roles ever, but it wasn't like they were going to have no fun of their own. 

Once the police officers finally got in, Lucifer’s smile turned into a smirk. The commanding officer had his gun pointed at his little brother, yelling and ready to shoot. Castiel, on the other hand, payed no attention to the man, simply continuing his work. Lucifer narrowed his eyes, readying for himself. Once it looked like the officer was about to shoot, his finger pulled the trigger. 

The sound rebounded in the room, the shot going straight to through the officer’s head. Cas looked finally looked up from his task, tilting his head in a seemingly curious way as the officer - Victor Henriksen - slumped to the ground, a stunned expression on his face. The auditorium doors slammed shut, blocking all the remaining students and police officers in. 

The shortest of the brothers, Gabriel, seemed to be humming to himself, holding a bucket in one hand and a box of nails in another. Castiel nodded at Michael, standing from his position over the gasping body. He wiped his bloody knives on a white cloth he kept with him at all time, cleaning the red substance off the metal.

Lucifer shot again, hitting the town’s deputy, while Michael wasted no time unarming another, taking his pistol in the process. The sounds of gunshots filled the air as the remaining police officers jolted out from their momentary shock, trying to hit their new target. Gunshots filled the air, blood splattering against people and chairs alike. Obviously, the police didn’t know how outmatched they were. Soon enough, they were all sprawled on the floor or over the auditorium seats, eyes staring blankly with a stunned expression on their faces.

Gabriel gave a loud whoop of joy, the only sound in the now-silent auditorium. A wicked smirk was spread across his face, the bucket and box placed at his feet. The man spread his arms wide open, less-than-innocent mirth dancing in his eyes. 

“Guess you weren’t expecting that. Well joke’s on you, suckers!”

“Gabriel.”

“What? It’s not like any of them are getting out of here without us delivering their just desserts.” The brown-haired man merely grinned at Michael. A second later, he jumped as a bullet when whizzing past him, right beside his ear. Gabriel raised an eye, turning to where he knew Lucifer was hiding. “Not funny, bro. Nope. Now, if you guys excuse me, I’ve got a bomb to make!”

Panic seemed to seep through the crowd again, students cowers in their spots. One person had the audacity of screaming. The next moment found him dead, a bullet through his skull. Michael regarded the corpse distastefully, lowering the pistol in his hand. 

“All exits except our own have been sealed.” Lucifer whipped around to where his youngest brother stood, knives put away and bloody handkerchief nowhere in sight. “Approximately fifteen officers dead at the moment, as well as three professors and two students. The rest will surely be killed by the explosion.”

Lucifer nodded, hands never coming off his sniper gun. Castiel came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his older brother’s shoulders. The smell of sweat and blood filled the blond’s nostrils, causing a pleased smile to fly back up his face.

“Clingy, aren’t you, little one?” Castiel didn’t reply, instead choosing to dig his head against the other’s neck. Lucifer’s cold gaze stopped at the moderately sized group of students. 

“Look at them - pathetic humans, just waiting to be killed.” Lucifer sneered, his hand tightening on his firearm. “Why God deemed it fit to create such lowly creatures are beyond my understanding.”

“What about us? We’re human too, aren’t we?” Castiel’s voice was quiet, monotone except for a hint of underlying curiosity hiding under it all. There was no accusation - no doubt. A chuckle left Lucifer’s lips, his body tearing away from the cowering creatures so that he could kiss the crown of his baby brother’s head.

“Of course we aren’t. We’re better; We’re above them. You don’t have any reason to worry, little one. I’ll always love you and our siblings.”

The dark-haired man said nothing for a moment. Soon enough, he lifted his head, most likely watching Gabriel. “I wish for burgers after this.”

“Burgers it is, then.” 

The sound of ticking took their attention off each other, two sets of bright, blue eyes turning back to the auditorium. Gabriel nodded up to them, his mouth stretched impossibly wide from his smirk. If it weren’t for the darker, sadistic glint he had, he would resemble a child on Christmas morning. 

“Luci! Cassie! It’s time to get our asses out of here!” Castiel winced at the nickname Gabriel has bestowed on him, rising to his feet. Lucifer took his weapon back in his hands, humming quietly once more. They walked down to where Michael and Gabriel were waiting for them, one’s face emotionless, the other rocking giddily on his heels.

“Burgers.” Was all Lucifer said upon setting his sights on the older brother. Michael narrowed his eyes, his jaw clenching, but made no other reaction. Gabriel gave another loud whoop as the four of them leaving the building.

As they all climbed into their car, Balthazar twisted on his seat, a bright smile on his face. “How did it go, boys? Enjoyed the usual blood?”

Michael gave a shrug, staring down at the pistol in his hand. “It was... unsatisfying, to say that least.”

“Just wait for the grand finale!” Gabriel procured a sucker from his pocket, popping it into his mouth without another thought, practically bouncing in his seat from excitement. Castiel said nothing, instead leaning his head against Lucifer’s shoulder. The latter automatically rested his own on the other.

A thunderous boom echoed in the air as the auditorium of the university lit up in flames. Debris flew in every direction, narrowly missing their vehicle. Gabriel nearly screamed in delight, wrapping his arms tightly around the youngest brother. Castiel jolted at the embrace, hands pushing at Gabriel’s chest. The man didn’t relent, an even wider on his face, eyes alight in sadistic pleasure.

“I wish for those burgers now.”

Balthazar let out his own laugh, putting the car into drive and heading towards the nearest Wendy’s.


End file.
